The invention relates to a method of producing a dental ceramic structure, in particular, for pressing against, over or around a supporting structure made of metal or ceramic using a muffle having two sections which define a cavity corresponding to the negative form of the structure, flowable material being supplied into the cavity via at least one sprue.
A corresponding method is known, for example, from DE-A 196 30 412 for producing a ceramic dental structure. With this method, the steps are as follows: an impression of the mouth situation is taken with inserted ceramic root pin, a mold is made from the impression whereby the pin protrudes from the mold, a reconstruction is made from an annealable material, a sprue attached, a pin and waxed parts are embedded in a muffle with a hardenable embedding substance, the wax is removed by heating and finally the ceramic pressed in.
The quality of the dental ceramic structure thereby depends, on the one hand, on the skill of the dental technician who undertakes the molding of the reconstruction and, on the other hand, on the formation of the cavity with the embedded substance which surrounds the molding.
A corresponding method can also be found in DE-A 101 36 584 A1.
A method of producing dental prostheses is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,022. In this case, according to the embodiment of FIG. 27, a molded part is formed by cutting, from a block consisting, for example, of metal, on the basis of stored data which corresponds to the outer geometry of a dental ceramic structure to be produced. The cavity thus formed is defined by a mold part accommodating a metal structure A sprue into which the liquid material, e.g. synthetic resin, is introduced extends between the mold parts.